Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Arya finds herself in a difficult situation when a boy at school begins to develop an obsession with her and won't take no for an answer. Meanwhile, Sansa faces her own troubles regarding her secret relationship with Lancel. When things come to a head, how will they work out for both of the Stark sisters?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the start of yet another day at Winterfell; the ancestral home of one of the most prominent families in the North, the largest state in the land of Westeros. The Stark family; all of whom were currently seated at the dining table, having breakfast. At the head of the table was Eddard Stark, the head of the family, and his wife, Catelyn, formerly of the Tully family.

Both families were well-known and prominent, being major people in the politics of Westeros. Both had appearances that were considered typical for their family; Eddard, or Ned as his wife affectionately called him, had brown hair and grey eyes, as well as a long face. Catelyn, loving called Cat by her husband, had auburn hair and blue eyes, as well as high cheekbones.

Of their five children, most of them had inherited Cat's physical features, such as all three sons, twenty-one year old Robb, fifteen year old Bran and eleven year old Rickon. Of their two daughters, the older one, eighteen year old Sansa was almost considered her mother reborn in terms of appearance.

The last child, sixteen year old Arya, was the only family member to inherit Ned's features; all of them were pale skinned and noted for their varied personalities, some of which even clashed and yet, the family remained as strong together as the parents hoped.

As they sat having breakfast, Arya Stark was lost in thought. It was unusual to see her so contemplative; she was not only the quintessential tomboy, but also know for her wild streak. It used to drive her mother and sister, who was definitely the girly girl, to distraction.

But now they had finally come to accept it. Contrary to what people thought, there had been a time when the Starks were almost fractured, fighting amongst themselves, usually over things like Arya's behaviour and attitude in comparison to Sansa. But with those days behind them, the family preferred not to think about those times, save to remember the lessons learned during it.

Arya's thoughts meanwhile were on a different matter. _'I suppose I better tell them I mean...I don't want them to freak out when I...go to Gendry's...'_

She smiled lightly at that, Gendry Waters was Arya's boyfriend. His appearance had been something of a surprise to the family, who thought Arya would never date or find love or anything like that. She had even said so herself. But Gendry defied all expectations, especially Arya's. Arya had been hesitant to introduce him to the family and with good reason, it had been another part of their fights. But now, things were different.

The main difficulties were the fact he was older than her, being the same age as her brother Robb; he was also much taller and more muscular than Arya, who was barely over five foot one, looking back now, Arya supposed she could understand why _anyone_ would think he was dangerous to her.

Then there was the social class issue, not something her family generally cared about but their peers would, Gendry; despite his father being revealed to be Robert Baratheon, President of Westeros and a good friend to Eddard Stark, lived in Flea Bottom, the poorest neighbourhood in King's Landing, the capital of the land.

It was a rough neighbourhood too, plenty of desperate people and even criminal types.

' _But it's not Gendry's fault he lives there, my family understand that now at least._ Arya reflected. _'He wants to get out of it, he does. He saves as much money as he can from his mechanic job; he also hates owing a debt to anyone, which is why he won't accept offers from dad to just give him to money to leave Flea Bottom.'_

Truthfully, that level of self-sufficiency and not wanting to be tied down by debt to anyone was one of Gendry's most frustrating, yet endearing traits.

"Arya, is everything alright?" Her mother suddenly asked.

She started and looked around, her parents and siblings had all finished breakfast and were getting ready to go get ready for school or work.

"Oh yeah, um...I meant to tell you." She replied. "I was, gonna go over to Gendry's, after school."

There was a moment and Arya tensed.

She could see the look between her parents, they hated it when she went to Gendry's. She understood now at least that it was solely due to the danger of the place. It was why they preferred Gendry to come over to theirs.

But finally her father spoke. "Alright Arya, but be careful."

She nodded. "Don't worry, I know."

With that she headed up to get ready for school.

* * *

So it was later at school that Arya, smiling lightly despite her surroundings, ended up going her separate ways from her siblings. Robb and Rickon did not attend this school, being too old and too young respectively; but Sansa and Bran had already went off to join their own groups of friends.

Arya was on her way to do the same. Arya again surprised people, this time with her choice in friends. The two boys she approached were part of the school bullies had deemed the 'loser crowd'. Their names were Hot Pie and Lommy and both smiled when they spotted Arya, greeting her.

"Hey guys." She replied. "So, what's up?"

Lommy shrugged. "Ah, nothing much, same old, same old."

Hot Pie nodded. "Yeah, we were just...uh oh?"

Noting Hot Pie's changed in expression, Arya turned and her eyes narrowed. For approaching her was a young man, around Sansa's age, tall with dark hair and eyes, a toned build and the typical features of his family. Arya knew him well enough by now, Kevan Frey.

"What?" She snapped the moment he was close enough.

Kevan smirked. "No need to be rude, Arya. After all, I'm just here to see you."

Arya rolled her eyes, his tone, the look in his eyes, he was so transparent.

"Well you've seen me." She replied blandly. "So, bye now."

Kevan shook his head. "Come on now; no need for that. You know I'm here to offer you your every..."

Arya cut him off. "Heard it all before, my answer hasn't changed, you're trying my patience."

"You can't deny it; why lie to yourself, we..."

She rounded on him, despite the height difference she actually intimidated him.

"Listen, and I'll spell it out, I'm not interested." She snarled. "Besides, I'm already dating someone, now...piss off."

With that she turned and, with Lommy and Hot Pie quickly following, stalked off to her first class.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; here we go :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Watching as the short girl left with her two 'loser' friends, Kevan Frey snarled.

' _What the fuck, how dare she…?'_ He thought angrily. _'She's a Stark, she shouldn't be associating with lowly trash like that. She should be with me and people like me, far more worthy of her.'_

It wasn't just that of course that angered him as he too stalked off to class.

He growled at her refusal, her audacity. _'She didn't just refuse to go out with me, no girl does that. This is not fucking...urgh, I don't get it, what's with Arya; being so frigid like that, why is she pretending.'_

He'd heard all the stories of course, Arya Stark, the infamous tomboy of the Stark family; she despised so many things that girls thought highly of; especially her own sister.

While Sansa was like any proper girl and part of the cheer squad, Arya always wanted to play the actual sports. It was known she was on the school fencing team and was by far the best in the school. Still making his way to class, his mind still on Arya and his anger at her refusal, trying to fathom her reason for it.

A legitimate reason for it.

' _Honestly, despite her claiming otherwise she's actually quite beautiful, athletic build too...thanks to all that, sport stuff. But what the fuck is going with her, being frigid.'_ He thought angrily to himself.

Shaking his head; he continued onwards.

Kevan Frey simply could not understand Arya's reaction to him; girls fell all over him and he knew exactly how to win their hearts. He couldn't understand why Arya Stark had to be so different, especially given her behaviour ever since he'd noticed her.

He glared. _'Does she honestly think playing hard to get will work, that I should be treated like that. I mean, those few guys that actually had the guts to ask her out, she shot them down flat, it was obvious she was waiting for me but then she...'_

He finally reached his class and waited, still infuriated.

He couldn't believe it. _'No girl like Arya, especially one so pretty should be single at her age...she needs to be dating someone.'_

He thought back to his encounter with her and recalled her exact words, rolling his eyes in disdain, mentally scoffing that she actually thought that would work.

' _Already has somebody, please, what crap, that's the oldest line in the book.'_ He thought scornfully. _'She needs to be dating someone, not some...made up boyfriend, and, given her choice of friends, even if this guy does exists, he does not deserve her. He would be unworthy, low life scum who would likely only be after her for her money.'_

Kevan shook his head; he wasn't giving up, this wasn't going to stop him. He would make sure Arya Stark knew that, that she hadn't scared him off; that he hadn't bought her lies. She would be his in the end, of this he was certain.

* * *

Meanwhile, out of sight of the rest of the school; Sansa bit her lip, pondering slightly, before surrendering herself to the feeling of bliss that filled her as their lips met.

Her companion was a young man the same age as her, he had blonde hair and green eyes, typical Lannister traits, his features were soft and he had slightly webbed fingers, he was also tall and had started to gain some muscle.

His name was Lancel Lannister, the son of Kevan Lannister who was the younger brother of Tywin Lannister, who served the same style of governmental office as her own father did, for the Westerlands.

"Sansa, I..." He began.

She nodded. "I know what you're going to say, I've been thinking about it too."

There had been bad blood between their families for a while now. Yet despite this, ever since freeing herself from her first boyfriend, Robert's son Joffrey, a horrible arrogant abusive bully, she had slowly found herself drawn to Lancel instead.

While he had helped Joffrey mistreat her; he had the decency to regret his actions, to apologize for them and mean it and slowly friendship and more developed.

' _But we keep it secret, for fear of our families finding out.'_ She reflected sadly.

Sighing Lancel spoke. "I understand the reason why, I always have but...I'm growing tired of hiding Sansa."

"I know, I am too but, we need to figure out, how best to go about this." She replied. "For now, we have to remain secret. But, let's worry about that later, for now, I want to just enjoy this quiet moment with you, before class."

He smiled gently, happily accepting that as they kissed again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they were sweet, oh, yeah, she's got a problem there.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arya sighed as she reached the cafeteria; it was lunch time at last. As always, it was her favourite part of the school day of course.

' _Finally, boring lessons over for now, time to eat and relax for a change.'_ She thought with a grin.

She as already looking to find her friends and join them; she didn't have to go and get food however as she invariable brought her own from home. Unfortunately, she soon found herself facing that problem once again.

"Hey, Arya."

She rolled her eyes. _'Urgh, great, Kevan Frey.'_

He had cut her off, standing in front of her, smirking at her, cocky as ever.

"What the fuck do you want?" She snapped.

He laughed. "Oh come on, what's with the act?"

She growled. "It's not a fucking act, dickhead, I came here to eat with my friends and you're getting in my way."

She was getting frustrated with this clown now. But it seemed even then he didn't get the message.

"Please Arya, enough of these games." He remarked. "You don't wanna waste time with..."

She cut him off angrily. "You don't want to finish that sentence."

"I was just gonna say..."

"You were just gonna insult my friends." She snapped. "I'm warning you now, do so and I'll rearrange your teeth."

But to her annoyance, he didn't take her threat seriously; he just shook his head; looking disappointed.

It was clear that she wasn't getting through to him, despite the fact she couldn't make it clearer. He was still hounding her and she was getting more and more frustrated.

"Hey now, that's no way for a girl of your breeding to-"

"Shut the fuck up." She cut him off, rolling her eyes. "This isn't the fucking middle ages. Oh and before you start, class means fuck all, I can be friends with whoever I like. Now for the last time, get out of my way."

But he still wouldn't move, she was beginning to seriously question his mental capabilities.

"Not until we finish our plans for the date we agreed on this morning." He replied.

Arya snarled. "We didn't arrange or agree any fucking date, and I'm never accepting anything like that from you."

Kevan rolled his eyes. "Look Arya Stark, I don't know why you think playing hard to get is going to work. But it's not, I prefer to be more open about things and..."

"I'm not acting, for fuck sake get it through your thick skull!" She yelled, losing her temper. "I'm not interested in you and I never will be!"

But he still wouldn't take the hint.

"You just don't know what you're missing, you should really give it a chance." He remarked coyly. "I mean, that excuse you gave? Pretending to have someone else is just pathetic."

He smirked, convinced that she'd finally realized the truth. But instead, what he got was a death glare.

Arya had simply had enough.

"I'm not pretending for fuck sake, Gendry is real and I am happy with him." She took a breath, trying to clam down. "Listen and listen good. I am happy with Gendry, I have no intention of leaving him either. I am not interested in you and never will be. Now, let me spell it out for you, so you can understand. Fuck. Off."

With that she shoved past him and stalked away, no longer even heading for her friends table and actually heading outside the school, finally losing Kevan Frey. Having escaped Kevan and even school for a while and finding a quiet spot she let out a loud groan of frustration. It took all her self control not to hurt herself by punching the nearby tree. Trying hard to calm down she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled out her phone and dialled the familiar number. After only a few rings, she smiled upon hearing his voice.

"Arry?"

"Hey Gendry." She said softly. "Um, are you busy?"

Gendry replied calmly. "Of course not, it's lunch time for me too."

She bit her lip. "Yeah, of course. I just, Gods, it's been...one of those days. And I've had some dickhead who won't leave me alone."

There was a brief pause, then Gendry. "Is there anything I can…?"

"Just, help me calm down."

"I can do that. Say, if you want, I can meet up with you after your fencing lesson today?"

She grinned, immediately cheering up. "Sound perfect, I can't wait."

They continued making their arrangements, Arya finally able to relax and forget about Kevan Frey for a while.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Think Arya would beat you to it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: True.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Smiling lightly to herself as she sat, Sansa enjoyed the feeling of the afternoon sun. Classes were over for today and she was simply spending some time relaxing, planning to go home later. She wasn't alone however, for before long, Lancel arrived, smiling lightly.

"Hey." She greeted him softly.

He sat down, still smiling. "Hi Sansa, how are you?"

She nodded. "Good, good. You?"

"I'm pretty good too..." He replied; pausing briefly. "All the better now of course."

She laughed at that, as did he and they both moved closer, their hands taking hold of each other's, their fingers entwined.

"I wish moments like this could last forever." Lancel said softly.

She grinned. "Me too, but then...they wouldn't be moments, would they?"

"I guess not."

Shaking his head, Lancel sighed. "Sansa we, I know what we said this morning but...we can't keep doing this, we can't hide it forever."

"I know." She replied; biting her lip. "I just wish I could think of some way of...telling my family, of admitting things."

Lancel nodded in agreement. "I know, I don't like hiding things from my family either...So, I can't do it anymore."

"Lancel?"

He shook his head, it was clear, whatever he wanted to say, he was desperate to get it out.

Finally, he seemed to make up his mind.

He spoke quickly, but with conviction. "I'd rather not hide, I can accept if you can't tell your family yet. But, I want you to meet my parents, my siblings...maybe, this weekend?"

She was startled at how sudden this was, but deep down, she admitted, he was right.

"I...I know it was wrong of me to insist we stay hidden. You're right." She replied. "So, yes...this weekend, I'll gladly meet your family."

Lancel smiled warmly at that. "That's great. Don't feel you have to rush by the way, for your family, just...take your time."

"I will." She reassured him.

They relaxed again, settling against each other. Enjoying the quiet. Sansa smirked and edged closer; noting this, Lancel also smirked and they soon kissed, losing themselves in the moment. That was, until they heard the footsteps.

They sprang apart but it was too late. The person there was already standing in front of them. Even before seeing them Sansa knew who it was. She hadn't heard a thing until the person was right there in front of them, and likely wanted to be heard.

There was only person she knew who was so stealthy.

"A-Arya..." She stammered.

Her sister was indeed the person standing there, eyebrow raised as she looked from Sansa to Lancel.

Sansa cursed her luck, of all people to find it, it had to be her sister.

"Sansa…?" Arya spoke up, her voice surprisingly calm. "What's going on?"

Sansa bit her lip, feeling her face heat up. She should have known this would happen, of all people, it would be Arya.

Lancel shifted uncomfortably. "We, we were just..."

Arya turned to him, her face surprisingly calm. "Playing tonsil hockey?"

"Don't...call it that." Sansa hissed, now positive she was blushing.

Arya just rolled her eyes. Sansa had to admire her restraint, she knew Arya didn't like Lancel, she didn't like any of Joffrey's group. Yet she wasn't getting in Lancel's face, or threatening him, yet.

"We...Arya, please, just, try to listen and don't say anything to anyone else, okay." Sansa told her.

She then revealed the truth, about her and Lancel dating. Lancel spoke to, doing his best to try and convince the younger Stark girl of his sincerity. He had to admit, he was actually scared of her. While her short and skinny frame didn't grant her much strength, she made up for it by being quick.

Finally, after what felt like an age, Arya shrugged. "Well, I can't say I'm really surprised. I don't like it but, I'll keep quiet, if that's really what you want."

"Arya?"

"I won't deny, I'm still not to sure about him." She remarked before facing Lancel. "But you do try to change and you and Sansa are pretty much the same, just different genders so, not really surprising I guess."

They shared an incredulous look at that, but Arya simply shrugged again and left; no doubt heading for her fencing lesson.

Meanwhile, all Sansa and Lancel could think about was their lucky escape that had just occurred before their eyes.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you like it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was sweet :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Sansa bit her lip as she prepared herself for the upcoming meeting. She had to admit, she was impressed by how modest Lancel's family home was. But then, it was to be expected, amongst all the Lannisters, Kevan and Dorna were known for being discrete.

' _Well, here I go...'_ She told herself.

Trying to stay encouraged she approached the door, taking a moment to smooth down her dress. She had tried to make sure she looked good; wanting to make a favourable first impression. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. Lancel answered fairly quickly and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, wow, you look…?" He gasped.

She smiled at that. "Thanks...you look amazing too."

While dressed in more casual clothes than she was, he still looked smart and very presentable. Letting her inside, Lancel spoke.

"I told mum you'd be around for dinner. I...I've not said anything about us, dating yet." He explained.

Sansa nodded. "I...let's not do that just yet, let's at least get them used to us being around each other."

"Agreed."

So, after briefly clasping hands, taking a moment to try and feed each other strength, they headed through to the living room.

Her eyes immediately took note of the other five people in the room. She recognized Kevan Lannister immediately, aside from Lancel, he was the only member of this branch of the Lannister family she had met.

A demure woman sat by his side; she wasn't too old, but not young either, yet she bore her age gracefully and she matched up so well with Lancel's description of her, she had no doubt in identifying the woman as Dorna Lannister.

The remaining two boys she knew by sight, although not to talk to. Both fourteen, with blonde hair and green eyes, practically identical, they were the twins, Martyn and Willem Lannister. As always, there were subtle differences to tell them apart, such as Willem's hair being longer and messier, while Martyn wore his short and neat.

Their personalities were opposites too, Willem being outgoing, fiery and fond of gaming, Martyn was shy, introverted and more of a bookworm.

The final person Sansa saw was a girl of four, sitting on the floor at the twins feet, playing with dolls. Her blonde hair was long, yet neatly pulled back in a braid and her green eyes shone with playfulness, even as she stopped with her dolls and looked up.

Aware of the eyes on them, Lancel cleared his throat.

"Mum, dad..." He began. "This is, Sansa...Sansa Stark."

Sansa smiled warmly. "Hello."

They all greeted her politely, much to her relief and soon Dorna stood up and approached her.

"Welcome to our home, Sansa. We're so glad to have you over for dinner." She said politely.

Sansa couldn't help but smile happily; they knew who she was, who her family was. They knew about the issues between their families. Yet they treated her the same way she'd heard they'd treat any other guest and for that, she was grateful.

It wasn't too long afterwards that they were all seated around the dinner table, enjoying their meal. Sansa couldn't help but admire how much of a doting big brother Lancel was to his little sister. While Janei sat patiently, smiling, Lancel working on cutting up her meat into edible bites for her.

"So, Sansa, how long have you and Lancel known each other?" Kevan suddenly asked her.

Sansa smiled softly. "A few years now actually, although, we only really became friends at the end of last year."

It wasn't a complete lie, but nor was it the exact truth.

Dorna then queried. "Do you have any classes together?"

"Three, actually. "Lancel replied.

Sansa nodded. "Yeah, History, Chemistry and...Literature."

Both Kevan and Dorna smiled at that and Sansa couldn't help but feel relaxed at last. Hopefully this wouldn't be so bad, perhaps the truth could come out soon, just, not tonight.

What she didn't know however was, their furtive actions, constantly glancing at each other and the way they spoke about each other hadn't gone unnoticed by Kevan or Dorna. They both shared a look, they knew Lancel well enough to understand; they guessed about them dating, but did not press the issue, while secretly they were thrilled for Lancel to have found someone. After dinner, Sansa couldn't help but laugh as she watched Martyn and Willem discussing the finer points of gaming together.

' _They're like Bran and Rickon when they get started.'_ She couldn't help but reflect. _'Gods, it's funny, Lancel and I are indeed similar, even in our families, loving parents, the same number of younger siblings, both with two younger brothers and a younger sister...'_

She was distracted from her thoughts by a small hand tugging her own. She turned to smile at Janei who now stood next to her.

"Sansa, wanna play dolls with me, please?" She asked, smiling widely.

Sansa laughed softly. "Of course Janei."

She let the little girl lead the way, Lancel grinned as he watched them, relieved that things had gone so well.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Guest: Well, we can only wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Smiling to herself, Arya approached Gendry's truck which was parked in the driveway of her family home. It was time for their prearranged date, always an interesting occurrence, at least to those that knew them. Arya was well known for her dim view of romance and what she derided as 'mushy stuff'. Yet with Gendry, who respected her views and treated her unquestionably as an equal, her actions seemed almost contradictory.

' _I don't get why they make such a big deal out of it, I'm still myself.'_ Arya reflected. _'I mean, okay I made a bit more effort, but I could do that for anything, if I felt like it.'_

It was true; she had made an effort at her appearance. Usually she disdained make-up and just threw on any old shirt and jeans and felt she was set. If it was warm she'd wear shorts, but avoided skirts and dresses like the plague, even when making an effort.

So it was she almost laughed at Gendry's eye roll as he noted her appearance; her hair just long enough to pull back into a small ponytail, light coat of eyeshadow; a white blouse with a ruffled collar, dark coloured skinny jeans and silver flats. She also wore a silver pendant necklace with her family's old sigil of a wolf acting as the pendant.

Gendry himself had dressed up well too; something that was unusual. Yet he looked good in a pair of smart khakis, a dark blue polo shirt and smart dress shoes.

"Wow…" He breathed, eyes widening as he saw Arya; particularly her outfit. "You look…incredible."

Arya laughed. "Thanks, you look great too."

Gendry smiled and bent down, kissing her. Then, together they got in his car before driving away.

As they drove, Gendry grinned as he glanced at Arya again.

"I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you." He said.

Arya smiled. "I know; thank you…After everything that's happened, all that hassle with that asshole in school, you stick by me and I am glad for that. I know I may not say it often; but I love you too Gendry."

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Gendry knew how much it meant for Arya to say that. He couldn't deny he was looking forward to this date.

They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Arya took Gendry's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Gendry smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation; Gendry Waters and Arya Stark."

The hostess nodded. "Ah yes, this way please."

The young woman smiled at Arya in a polite way and Arya was happy to see this girl wasn't like others. Most other girls she ran into while out with Gendry shamelessly flirted with him, as if she didn't exist.

They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

"Wow, it hasn't really been that long, since all this…started." Gendry said softly. "But it feels like ages."

Arya nodded. "Yeah, exactly how I feel."

Gendry agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Gendry smiled and leaned closer. Arya did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. As they finally finished and paid for the meal they began heading out to Gendry's car.

"So, Arry, um, how exactly are we…?" He began, unsure.

She just smiled. "It's cool, let's get back to your place, I'm not expected home for quite a while yet."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "You're sure?"

"Oh yeah." She replied confidently. "Let's get going."

Gendry almost wanted to laugh at that, particularly the sly smirk on Arya's face as she said that. Still he nodded and began driving her to his home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, and well, things are going to get interesting the next time she meets Kevan Frey, after what she and Gendry got up to after their date :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's just what it says, the first course of the meal basically.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Sansa let herself get lost in the moment; once more enjoying herself as she and Lancel kissed. They always knew they had to make the most of their time together, yet that just made all these moments, especially their kisses, that much sweeter.

' _I...I don't want to hide any more than Lancel does; but I still don't know how to explain to my family.'_ She thought to herself as they parted for air. _'I wish I could just tell them. I mean, they accepted Arya and Gendry, why wouldn't they accept us?'_

She sighed, even as she thought that, she knew the answer. The bad blood between her family and the Lannisters. Yet her family were not unreasonable; she knew that. Lancel's family had nothing really to do with that issue and Lancel himself certainly didn't.

"Sansa?"

She shook her head. "It's okay, I was just...I was just thinking. I just wish I knew how to talk to my family about us."

He nodded. "I know, you've met my family but, even so, we're still hiding, I wish we could just openly explain things."

"Still, it's a good start." She replied.

Lancel nodded in agreement and they kissed again, unaware that soon, hiding would no longer be an option.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted, by an unexpected voice, the last one Sansa wanted to hear at that particular moment in time.

"Sansa..."

They sprang apart, eyes wide, Sansa bit her lip, her heart rate increasing and she panicked.

"D-Dad..." She gasped. "I, we..."

Her father stood there, observing them both; he had seen them, he knew about them.

Sansa began to panic. _'Oh no, no, no, no, no, no….'_

But easing her somewhat was the fact her father seemed to be regarding things calmly and rationally as he spoke up.

"How...how long has this been going on, the two of you have been..." He began.

Sansa was desperate to explain. "Dad, I know this isn't...Lancel and I, we've been together for quite a while now. We just..."

"You hid this from us?" Ned queried.

Lancel quickly spoke up. "From both of our families...my family, have met Sansa, but they don't know we're dating; at least, I don't think so...You can never tell with my parents."

"They are observant people." Ned agreed. "Yet to hide something like this..."

Sansa bowed her head and admitted. "It was just because, well, you...mum, the Lannisters..."

She didn't need to go any further, her father's expression made it clear, he understood what she meant all too well.

Nevertheless he continued.

"Maybe so, but still...you shouldn't hide things." He explained. "Did Arya hide the fact she was dating Gendry; despite knowing we might have issues with it?"

Sansa bit her lip, subconsciously mimicking her sister. "She..."

Ned smiled lightly. "She was hesitant yes, but she still did it."

Sansa nodded; still worried, especially as her father turned to Lancel.

"Now, Lancel, we need to talk..." He began, his expression serious.

Lancel spoke up at once, despite his obvious blush. "Mr. Stark, I understand that you have difficulties with my family and that, Sansa and I sneaking around likely did not create the best impression. But I assure you, I love Sansa, and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Ned's expression softened. "I know about the past history between the two of you, but also of how you've changed, how you've tried to make up for your past. There is just one thing however. This cannot stay hidden anymore."

Sansa nodded, knowing what he meant. "We, we need to talk to mum."

"Yes."

Sharing a look with Lancel, trying to reassure him, Sansa agreed and soon they were headed for Winterfell; ready to introduce Lancel to her mother, as her boyfriend.

* * *

Entering the family home, Lancel couldn't help but feel wary. Eddard Stark had phoned ahead, so his wife knew they were coming. Sure enough, when they entered the house, he spotted her right away, waiting for them.

"Hello, Mrs. Stark." He greeted her.

He did his best to remain calm and polite, but it wasn't easy.

Still she smiled. "Hello Lancel, come, sit down, both of you."

They did so, with Eddard and Catelyn sitting on the opposite couch.

"So, this is why you've been so secretive these days, Sansa?" Her mother asked.

Sansa froze. "You, I didn't think you'd..."

"We noticed." Catelyn confirmed. "Ned said you were afraid?"

It was then he spoke. "Yes and now, well...Listen, we're not happy that you hid this from us, we prefer honesty, but we do understand why."

"Yes, now, the two of you truly care for each other."

"Yes, of course." Lancel replied at once. "I am ashamed of the things I've done in the past, especially to Sansa, but now, now I would do anything for her."

Sansa smiled at that and nodded. "I truly believe Lancel has changed and that what we have is real and I would gladly do anything for him too."

Her parents smiled, much to Sansa's relief and she knew then that, while they still had to admit they were dating to Lancel's family, they no longer needed to hide.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it sure was, glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Sansa smiled widely as she returned home. She was about to go and get ready for her first proper date with Lancel; as this time, they did not need to hide. Arya and Bran entered the house just behind her. Arya a little preoccupied with talking on her phone to Gendry. Sansa shook her head and hurried upstairs; it sounded like they were talking about a date of their own; one that had happened not to long ago.

Once in her room she sat down on her bed; she and Lancel had arranged when they were going to meet up. She just needed to wait and get ready when it was time. She had already told her family of the plans she and Lancel had made for the night; regarding their date. Deciding to at least start getting ready she quickly removed her clothing and underwear, wrapped a towel around herself and headed for the shower.

Later on she was smiling, humming to herself as she sat, clad in her dressing gown, blow-drying her hair. There was a knock at the door, she switched the hair-dryer off.

"Come in." She called out.

The door opened and Arya; clad in her usual baggy T-shirt and faded, ripped jeans, entered. Sansa normally wondered why Arya insisted on such scruffy clothing; but then again, Gendry didn't seem to mind. So she supposed it didn't matter

Arya smirked as she sat on the bed. "So, you and Lancel, finally out in the open, huh?"

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

Arya just shrugged. "It's about time, you guys have fun tonight, okay."

Sansa sighed. "Arya, I know it's not easy for you to forgive him, but..."

"Hey, I said nothing about you guys to the rest of the family after I caught you, and I'm cool with you guys dating, what more do you want?" Arya replied; raising an eyebrow.

Sansa shook her head but agreed, Arya had a point.

The date would be mostly casual, just a simple dinner with the two of them, but she still wanted to look nice. Finally she was satisfied with her outfit; a pink skirt that ended just above her knees, a nice grey blouse white ankles socks and a pair of pink flats. She smiled satisfied.

She quickly finished styling her hair into an elegant braid and after applying some light make-up, she was ready. She could hardly wait, smiling she headed downstairs, ready to meet Lancel just outside the house. As she left her room her excitement began building, she was looking forward to this. She had spotted his car pulling up just as she finished and she knew he'd be approaching the door.

' _I should surprise him.'_ Sansa thought. _'It's so great we're finally out in the open, all our fears just, melted away...things couldn't be better.'_

Passing the living room she noticed Arya sitting there. Nodding when Arya looked up and saw her Sansa continued and made her way down to the door and opened it, grinning when she saw Lancel standing there, hand raised to knock.

"Hey, wow, you look great." He greeted her, unable to hide his surprise.

She returned the grin. "Thanks, you too."

She looked him up and down, he looked rather relaxed, clad in his cargo trousers, red T-shirt, white ankle socks and blue sneakers. Taking Lancel's hand she allowed him to lead the way as they headed for his car.

"I can hardly wait." She said softly. "I'm looking forward to this."  
Lancel grinned. "Me too, Sansa, me too."

Reaching the parking lot they approached Lancel's car, got in and together they headed out, ready for their date.

* * *

Later, as they sat, enjoying their dinner in the restaurant; Lancel pondered for a moment.

"You know, I was just wondering..." He said. "Sansa, about my family; we still need to tell them we're dating, although mum and dad have worked it out I'm sure. I don't see any problems with it, just...when should we do it?"

She nodded, thinking to herself. "Hmmm, how about, tomorrow after school?"

Sipping his tea Lancel smiled. "That, would be great."

She nodded, she knew Lancel well enough to know that; even if there was nothing to be worried about, he did tend to overthink things. But with it all planned out, there was nothing to get stressed about and he visibly relaxed.

They continued to enjoy the rest of the meal, casually chatting, Sansa was happy beyond belief; this was certainly the best date she had ever been on. Lancel was certainly a gentleman, he was sweet, caring, he listened to her, let her talk; and he was respectful, especially of her abstinence.

' _This is incredible, I never imagined he would..._ _'_ She thought sadly. _'_ _After everything that happened with, with Joffrey, I never thought I could be happy again. But Lancel...wow, he just changed everything for me. Shit Joffrey, when he finds out about Lancel and I, he is going to go crazy.'_

While she knew all this to be true, she wouldn't let it spoil her night. This would be a happy night, she was determined to see that.

Arriving home after the dinner, Sansa was smiling brighter than ever before.

' _Gods, this has been the most amazing night so far.'_ She thought in amazement. _'I; I can't wait to see where this takes us; we have to, we have to figure out how we're going to go public with our relationship_ _in school_ _.'_

But again, for now, that could wait. Stepping out of Lancel's car they made their way back until they stood together in front of the Stark family home.

"I had a lovely time." She said. "I...I hope we can do this again sometime."

Lancel nodded. "I agree, I had a wonderful time too, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too."

They kissed; enjoying the rush of emotions it brought before finally parting, Sansa heading inside and Lancel to his car; both of them happier than they had been ever before in their lives.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, okay, glad you like it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Kevan Lannister smiled lightly, although he couldn't deny he was surprised. At this present moment in time, with Lancel and Sansa coming around again and revealing the truth. That they were dating, Kevan and Dorna had suspected it; but the revelation was still quite a surprise. So it was that, after some talking and finding out more about their relationship, Kevan sat talking with Lancel, meanwhile Sansa and Dorna were bonding over a shared interest in cross-stitching.

"I must admit Lancel, I am surprised." He remarked. "Don't get me wrong, I am happy for you and Sansa. I just, never expected you and Sansa of all people to end up together."

Lancel smiled lightly, nodding. "Don't worry dad, I know exactly what you meant. I'm actually surprised about it myself and, overjoyed too."

They sat quietly for a while, continuing to watch Sansa and Dorna as they talked animatedly. Sansa was even admiring Dorna's latest cross-stitching work.

"Truth be told..." Lancel then said suddenly. "I'm, I'm lucky to have Sansa, after everything I've done. I just, I hope I prove worthy, of her love and forgiveness."

Kevan gently reached out to give his son a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "You have more than earned all that Lancel. You keep doubting yourself; but trust me, Sansa loves you and you love her and the two of you deserve it."

Lancel sighed but nodded; he just hoped his father was right.

Finally, noticing the time, Dorna turned to Sansa.

"Sansa dear, I was wondering, would you care to join us for dinner?"

Sansa bit her lip. "That's, very nice of you Mrs. Lannister, but I shouldn't impose, I..."

She looked over at Lancel and could see he was equally as torn as she was.

Dorna shook her head. "It's not trouble, really, we'd be more than happy to have you with us for tonight."

"Of course, Sansa." Kevan added. "Right Lancel?"

Startled Lancel stammered. "Um, y-yeah...sure. Sansa?"

She smiled and nodded, agreeing at last. "Alright, gladly."

So it was that dinner began, while she wanted to help Dorna insisted that Sansa take it easy, she was the guest after all. So Sansa sat and waited, watching with amazement as Lancel helped his mother with the cooking. He was remarkably good at it and that just impressed Sansa even more.

"Sansa."

She turned at the voice and smiled warmly at the young girl who was now next to her. "Hello Janei."

"You and Lany are in love?" She queried innocently; Sansa nodded and Janei continued. "Are you and Lany going to have babies?"

Sansa felt herself flush red, looking over she saw Lancel was blushing furiously too.

Quickly collecting herself Sansa cleared her throat.

"Not...Not for quite a while yet." she said. "If the Gods will it."

She looked over at Lancel who gave her a small smile. They could see Kevan and Dorna both smirking at that; as were the twins who had also overheard. Thankfully further embarrassment was averted by dinner finally being ready and they soon were all seated around the table, beginning their meal. After dinner Sansa once again found herself face to face with yet more proof that despite her initial impressions of him, Lancel had always been an important member of his family, particularly to his siblings. Even right now she could see him, helping Martyn and Willem with his homework; even thought Martyn was the family brainbox, it was something he struggled with, but Lancel had done well in.

"Sansa, wanna play?" Janei suddenly asked her.

She was still so innocent, unaware of the embarrassment her earlier question had caused. Sansa couldn't help but smile at that.

"Sure." She agreed.

Janei grinned and Sansa gladly followed the little girl; happy to play with Lancel's sister, particularly while Lancel was helping his brothers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Of course my friend, in fact, the rest of the story focuses on them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Kevan Frey glared as he stood by the main entrance to the school, waiting impatiently.

' _It's taken too long, this is getting ridiculous. I've been patient, I've played her games, but still she thinks it's okay to keep on playing.'_ He thought angrily. _'Take a fucking hint Arya Stark, I am the one for you and I've shown you that, you need to accept the truth and accept my offer already.'_

He knew of her wilfulness and tomboy nature; something that he knew was unacceptable.

He shook his head. _'She needs to learn to act properly, she's a girl of high class and needs to act like it. Once she accepts the truth and once we're together; everything will be perfect.'_

He grinned, already everything was forming the way it should in his head. His grin only widened when he saw Arya arriving at school at last. She seemed lost in thought, inappropriately dressed as usual in ripped jeans and a T-shirt far too big for her.

' _Obviously her brother's.'_ He told himself.

He approached her, grinning widely; yet not helping his actual mood she glared at him; that was wrong.

"Hey Arya, so..."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Urgh, what now?"

Kevan tensed; this was not how it was supposed to go. But then he saw something else, something which pushed him over the edge.

For as they stood, facing each other, he saw the marks on Arya's neck, there was no mistaking them, hickeys.

"What the fuck?"

She blinked, startled. "Huh, what?"

He pointed. "There, on your neck, those..."

"Oh..." She gasped, quickly covering her neck with her hand; muttering to herself. "Urgh I warned him..."

Kevan stepped up to her, growling. "You're cheating on me with..."

"Okay, stop right there. I'm not cheating on you, fucking idiot." She snapped. "We're not together, we never were and we never will be! I've made it clear, so many fucking times; I'm with someone, it's not an excuse, I'm really dating someone else and have been for over a year."

Gesturing to her neck, whilst fumbling in her pocket she continued. "If those aren't enough for you, here."

She pulled out her phone and showed a picture to him. It was a picture of Arya, along with a tall muscular dark haired man, at least five years older than her.

Kevan scoffed. "Oh please, that's..."

Arya put her phone away and shook her head. "That's Gendry, my boyfriend, we're happy together and I have no intentions of leaving him."

Kevan shook his head; this wasn't going as he planned, he needed to fix this.

Not giving up he spoke firmly.

"Listen Arya, this is ridiculous; so the guy's real, fine. But you deserve so much better, especially someone who is important and worthy of you, like me." He explained.

"Think about it, you're part of the high society as am I, we're meant for each other. Trash like him could never be worthy, look at what he's doing to you, making you act out against what is proper, you should be..."

Arya growled. "Don't even fucking finish that sentence. You elitist, chauvinistic pig, I ought to..."

Kevan froze, this wasn't right, she was supposed to see the light, instead she was rejecting him. That wasn't right, she had no right to do so.

"Arya, you are supposed to be..."

"I am not yours, never yours, now listen and listen good." She snapped. "I am done with your shit, if you bother me again I will take action. Now excuse me, I have to go. Oh and if you dare say one thing against Gendry again, I will not be responsible for my actions, I love Gendry and that is all!"

With that she turned and stalked away, leaving Kevan Frey behind, furious.

Glaring as he watched her go, yet still his libido drew his attention to the sway of her hips as she walked.

' _How dare she, this...this is bad, she's further gone than I thought. I can't let this lie.'_ He thought frantically. _'I need to sort this problem quickly, to make Arya see sense, see the error of her ways, before it truly is far too late.'_

Turning away he glowered darkly as already his plans began to form.

' _There's only one thing for it, only one way to stop this, one way to see Arya learn what she needs to learn.'_

So he left, still forming his plans.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed, totally agree :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Guest: Yes, indeed he doesn't, it's getting tense.  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, well, here it is...  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, no kidding :(  
Guest: True, I've noticed myself, but it's just I always find that adversity seems to be when she's at her strongest.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Arya smiled lightly to herself as she walked down the street, she was heading to Gendry's house in Flea Bottom, having just got off the bus at King's Landing. It was still a bit of a walk, no bus service actually going to Flea Bottom. But Arya didn't mind, it was actually a peaceful evening so she had a chance to walk and simply relax.

' _Urgh, that freak, Kevan Frey, I'm getting sick fed up with his pathetic views on me and women in general.'_ She thought angrily. _'I ought to...whoa, okay, calm down, I'm going out to spend an evening with Gendry, it's a good time, just relax and enjoy it.'_

Reassuring herself she crossed the street and continued on her way. There was nobody about, but that didn't worry her. At least not until she passed an alleyway and suddenly she was grabbed and dragged into it.

"Hey, what the fu-MRUGH!?" She cried out silenced by a hand clamping over her mouth.

She struggled frantically until she was slammed against the wall. She grimaced, trying frantically to regain her equilibrium, figure out what was going on. She could make out a single attacker, clad all in black, hiding his face.

"You're mine, girl." He snarled, his voice oddly muffled. "You'll get what's coming to you."

She struggled in his grip, but he responded by roughly shoving her against the wall again and Arya growled and refused to just give up, still struggling.

' _Who the fuck is this guy, urgh, I need to...'_ She thought desperately.

She had a nasty suspicion as to what he wanted.

Sure enough, much to her horror, he began tearing at her clothes, forcibly removing her jeans and tearing her shirt.

"Stop struggling; it'll be much easier on you if you just accept it." The man growled to her.

But Arya refused to do so; her adrenaline kicked in and she forced herself to react, relying purely on her instincts. Before he could finish his attempt to rape her, the man screamed in agony, Arya had bit down, hard, on the hand covering her mouth and also lashed out, managing to scratch his face.

While capable of much more, she knew what she was doing and was glad to note the blood under her fingernails. Before he could recover, with Arya recovering much quicker, she delivered one final blow, kneeing him in the groin, before running for her life, trying desperately to fix her badly damaged jeans and hold her badly torn shirt together.

Her heart was pounding and the adrenaline still surged through her, urging her onwards, desperate to reach her destination.

* * *

The frantic knocking at his door startled Gendry; he had been expecting Arya to arrive of course, but for the knocking to be as frantic as it was, that wasn't normal. A feeling of foreboding struck him as he hurried to answer the door.

"Hello?" He began as he answered, then his eyes widened. "Arry!"

She stood on his doorstep, shivering, clutching at her badly torn clothes, she had a split lip and a the beginnings of bruises. Her eyes were wild and frantic and Gendry realized, to his horror, that his worst nightmare, her parent's worst nightmare had come true.

"C'mon, let's get you inside." He said quickly.

But as he reached for her she stepped back.

"Don't touch me!" She cried. "There might...there might be evidence on me, I don't want to contaminate it."

He bit his lip, amazed at how clearly she was thinking things through; suddenly it made sense. It was still horrific, but not as bad as he had feared. At the very least she hadn't actually been raped, but someone had attacked her, had tried to do so.

Stepping back to let her in, he asked. "What exactly happened, are you…?"

"I'll, I'll be okay, I'm sure. I just..." She began.

She then took a breath and began telling him exactly what happened.

When she finished Gendry was wide-eyed.

"Gods, that's...shit, thank the Gods you got away okay." He gasped. "You fought him off?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it worked at least..."

She was calming down now for that he was glad.

"Listen, we need to call the police and an ambulance maybe, get you checked over."

She didn't dispute this, merely nodding and Gendry quickly made the call; still shocked and worried by the dangerously close call his girlfriend had just received.

* * *

End of chapter, now things take a drastic turn, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, it was.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you liked that, well...while it is very suggestive, there is nothing definitive yet, remember where Arya was, after all.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, well, it could have been far worse.  
Dara: Yeah, well, you should probably relax that thought, since that's not the case.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"I appreciate this must be difficult for you, Ms. Stark, but please, we need you to tell us everything you remember." The female police officer stated calmly.

Arya nodded; she was seated in a treatment room at the hospital; she had been brought here straight from Gendry's her shredded clothes and other evidence, such as the blood under her fingernails, was already collected and in police custody.

Trying to stay focused, she spoke. "I had got off the bus after arriving in King's Landing. I had come here to visit my boyfriend..."

"Gendry Waters, the young man who called us and accompanied you here?" The officer queried.

Arya nodded. "Yes, that's right. I started walking to his home, I got into Flea Bottom and reached the...the third intersection after entering, from the eastern side."

She knew she had to explain things this way, unlike other place, Flea Bottom had no street names. Still, the officer nodded, knowing what she meant.

"The next thing I knew, I was, grabbed, from behind. He, he put his hand over my mouth and dragged me into the alleyway, there he pinned me against the wall, threatened me and, and tried to assault me." She explained. "I couldn't see him clearly, he wore a mask...but as he tried to attack me, I, I fought back, bit his hand and scratching him before...I struck him between the legs with my knee and ran. Ran until I got to Gendry's house."

The officer nodded, understanding, she didn't need to hear anymore.

Standing up she spoke.

"Thank you Ms. Stark, we'll get onto this right away, don't worry." She said.

Arya just nodded and, as the officer left, Arya turned to the doctor present.

"How long do I need to stay here?" She asked, anxious.

The doctor nodded, sympathetically. "I understand your eagerness, Ms. Stark, but we need to keep an eye on you and let you recover properly. We're just being cautious but, better to be safe than sorry."

"Yeah..." Arya replied; still trying to stay calm. "So…?"

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest." The doctor replied. "At the latest, tomorrow afternoon."

That relieved her somewhat, she could handle that, just an overnight stay. It was then the doctor left and Gendry entered.

"Hey." He said softly. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "Better now, guess I just need to rest and wait until they let me out."

"After what you've just been through Arry, it's not surprising." Gendry explained.

She nodded, accepting this. He sat down by her and she smiled, already feeling calmer.

Still smiling she spoke quietly. "Gendry, I don't usually admit this, but I want you to know...when that happened, I was scared."

"I don't blame you Arry, it was pretty...intense after all, right?" He replied.

She bowed her head. "Yeah; but damn, I don't know...I don't want to think what might have happened if I hadn't got away."

Gendry hugged her and she let herself relax.

It was then the door opened again and Arya tensed, for those who entered were none other than her family.

' _Shit, everything mum and dad were worried about, the things they said.'_ She realized, panicking. _'They always said they were worried about me going to Gendry's; because he lived in Flea Bottom. This will justify their fears.'_

But then, suddenly, her mother hugged her tightly.

"Oh Arya, thank the Gods, are you…?"

"I'm alright, mum, really, I'm fine." She replied.

Letting her go, Catelyn turned to Gendry and surprised her daughter.

"Oh Gendry, thank you. You...You truly helped Arya out." She said.

Arya started at that; then looked at the rest of the family, they were all looking gratefully towards Gendry. Nodding and smiling, her father gently hugged her too.

"We're so proud of you Arya, you fought back really well." He said.

Arya couldn't help but smile, relieved and hopeful now. With her main worries put to rest, she was able to settle in and make a steady recovery.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

New chapter in my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Arya smiled lightly as she finished getting changed into regular clothes again; it was midday, she had been checked over and been given a clean bill of health, confirmed by the hospital staff that she had fully recovered from her attack. Now she was getting ready to leave.

' _Thank the Gods, I was getting so bored, but I get why they kept me here.'_ She reflected. _'Still, it's all good now. Don't dwell on it.'_

With a grin she finished getting dressed, just as she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called out.

Turning to the door her grin grew as Gendry entered.

"Hey Arry, are you…?" He began.

She just laughed. "Of course I am, so, you ready?"

Smiling they hugged and Gendry replied.

"Yeah, your family is all waiting at home by the way."

"They sent you to pick me up?" She queried with a raised eyebrow.

Gendry laughed. "Actually, I volunteered."

Arya just smiled and after they shared a brief kiss, they left the hospital room, holding hands. Arya had to admit, this was a little unusual, she and Gendry rarely showed their relationship so openly. But after everything that happened, she wasn't really that concerned about it. She just felt at ease like this.

Getting into Gendry's car they drove off and began heading for her home. As they drove Arya pondered for a while.

"Arry, you alright?" Gendry asked, taking note of her distraction.

She started but then nodded. "Yeah, I was just...have the police made any progress with the investigation?"

He nodded slowly. "They're still looking, they, have their suspicions however but they want to be sure, so they're still running some tests."

That caught her attention. "Suspicions?"

"Yeah, they...They might have a match to the DNA you got off the guy, there was a similar case a couple of months ago, another girl was attacked." Gendry explained. "But she backed down from pressing charges, apparently something scared her off."

Arya narrowed her eyes. "Well it'll take more than this to scare me. If it's the same guy, he's not gonna get away this time."

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, well, you know you have me and your family to back you up, right?"

She nodded back, grinning widely as they continued the journey home, Arya feeling more relaxed now and hoping that things would be resolved soon.

As they drove however, she got a new idea. "Say, Gendry, I was hoping there was something you could do for me?"

That caught his attention. "Oh, what is it?"

She bit her lip, the way she usually did when she was nervous. "Well, I was hoping you could..."

She hesitated, during which time Gendry reached Winterfell and parked. Shaking her head she smiled and leaned in close, whispering to him what it was she wanted him to do. Gendry couldn't help but grin, raising an eyebrow, prompting a smack in the chest from Arya. Laughing at this he agreed, glad to see she was indeed fully recovered, she was back in her usual self.

Getting out of his car, Arya and Gendry made their way up to the front door and, with a nod from Gendry, Arya opened the door, finding it unlocked. As she entered she followed Gendry's words and headed through to the living room.

"Arya!"

She was almost knocked off her feet as Rickon hugged her.

She laughed and hugged him back. "Hey Rick, I'm back."

The rest of the family all approached too, all of them hugging her and Arya smiled, glad to be back.

"Arya, how are you now, are you…?" Her mother began.

Arya nodded. "I'm fine mum; much better. I just want to put this behind me now."

Her father looked at her seriously. "That might be difficult Arya; the police just called. I'm sure Gendry told you about the DNA?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, they finally matched it and verified it was a match to the previous case. They also identified the DNA, they know who attacked you." He revealed.

Arya froze, waiting, tense. Then her father revealed who it was and Arya; while angry, ha to admit, she wasn't surprised.

"It was...Kevan Frey."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

It was another day at school and a number of students were whispering, mainly as, much to his surprise and delight, Kevan Frey saw Arya Stark walking towards him. She was actually coming towards him, seeking him out.

' _Hah, I knew she'd come to her senses at last.'_ He thought in triumph. "Ah, Arya, so..."

She shook her head. "I just came to inquire about something."

That made him pause, wondering what she meant. Then it happened and every last ounce of bravado drained from him.

"I hope it hurt when I kneed you in the balls that night you tried to rape me." She said, not even bothering to lower her voice.

As a result, a storm of whispering erupted from the surrounding students.

Kevan spluttered. "Are you, insane...keep it down."

"No, I don't see why I should." She snapped back. "I know it was you and about what you did to that other girl; how you got your family to threaten her into silence."

More whispers, Kevan snarled but before he could move or say anything else, the police arrived.

"Kevan Frey, you are under arrest for assault and attempted rape." The officer remarked.

He was shocked, outraged, but his struggles for him nothing as he was indeed arrested and led out. As he was taken away, Arya said one last thing which left him even more infuriated.

"Well, you're not going to scare me away, you will go down for this."

With that she turned and walked away, ignoring him as he tried to warn her of the consequences of this, but she wasn't listening.

* * *

To say he was nervous would have been an understatement. Lancel was trying hard to keep himself calm, but while he had met the Starks before, things were different now. This was the first time he'd be seeing them all, as Sansa's boyfriend. As if sensing him worry Sansa spoke up.

"Don't worry Lancel, you know my family." She told him. "Just relax, they understand now and appreciate that you've changed."

Lancel bit his lip. "I…Are you sure, I mean, things are, kinda different now."

Sansa nodded. "Of course; trust me, you'll see. Oh, you know how Arya's been having...trouble lately?"

Lancel nodded, he remembered that clearly and had been worried about her ever since. He had seen first hand Arya's problems with Kevan Frey, as well as hearing the rape attempt on her.

"Well, they finally got him, Kevan Frey was the one who tried to rape her."

"Oh?" Lancel was surprised and horrified by that. "Is she…?"

Sansa nodded. "She's fine now, we all are, thankfully. He's been arrested now and Arya's just glad it's over. Oh Gendry will be joining us too, by the way."

Lancel nodded in understanding and they continued the drive to the Starks house. Lancel smiled now, he was happy for Arya's sake and, considering what Sansa had just told him about her family and how they understood his change and reasons for it; he hoped it was true, it would make things much easier and less stressful.

They finally arrived and entered the house. The rest of the Stark family were all preparing for dinner.

"We're back." Sansa called out.

Almost immediately everybody's attention turned to them. Lancel swallowed nervously and waiting as Sansa continued to speak.

"I hope we're not late."

Catelyn smiled. "Not at all Sansa, it's good to see you again Lancel."

Lancel managed a smile in response. "Thank you Mrs. Stark."

From there things seemed to become simpler. Soon Lancel found himself sitting at the dinner table, next to Sansa, enjoying his meal along with everybody else. She carefully observed Arya and Gendry, noting the obvious relief between them, as well as the fact Arya seemed to much happier than she had been the past few weeks.

"So, how's your father Lancel?" Eddard asked her. "I know our families haven't always..."

Lancel replied, noting that so far, Sansa had been right. "It's fine, and he's doing well, Mr. Stark."

He paused and then smiled as Sansa took his hand under the table. It looked like things wouldn't be as worrying with their families as he had feared.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Unwanted Attention**

Last chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed it was :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you enjoyed him :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Arya grinned as she finished getting ready; it was the day of the school dance and normally something she'd avoid like the plague. But she was actually looking forward to going; mainly as Gendry was going with her. That had been what she had asked him that day he picked her up from hospital.

They had agreed to go together, knowing fully well that this was their chance to ensure that any other people who doubted that she was dating, like Kevan Frey had done, would find their doubts removed. They would show that they were dating and everyone would see just who Arya Stark was dating.

' _I'd like to see them try something; oh they'll be talking about the scandal no doubt.'_ She thought gleefully. _'Arya Stark, daughter of a rich and famous family, dating a mechanic from Flea Bottom. Well, tough, I don't give a shit what they think.'_

With that thought in mind, she headed downstairs to find Sansa and Bran also ready and waiting.

"Arya, there you are." Sansa said with a grin.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ready, so, we ready to go or what?"

Bran laughed. "Patience Arya, patience...ah, there we go."

As he said that, there was a knock at the door. They made their way there, in time to see their mother open the door. Standing there was Lancel, Gendry and a young woman with curly brown hair, green eyes and a somewhat short and skinny build. It was Meera Reed, Bran's new girlfriend. They all grinned, ready for their night at the school dance.

* * *

At the dance all, Arya couldn't help but laugh as she noticed the looks she was getting.

"Arry?" Gendry queried, noting her reaction.

She turned to him and replied. "I think our plan worked."

Raising an eyebrow and grinning, Gendry replied. "Oh really, I think we can make absolutely sure."

Arya moved closer to him. "Yeah, I think we can."

With that they kissed, losing themselves in the moment, only parting when they needed air. It was shortly later on that they found themselves watching with joy at Sansa and Lancel, as well as Bran and Meera dancing together, clearly having a good time.

"Don't even think about it." Arya warned Gendry, seeing his look.

He shook his head. "C'mon Arry, it'll be fun."

She sighed. "I can't dance Gendry, you know that."

"Oh yeah, well I still think you're better than me." Gendry replied. "Besides, you're more graceful than you think, how else would you be so good at Syrio's Water Dance?"

"Urgh you...Alright, let's go for it." She replied; shaking her head and finally laughing.

So, taking her hand, Gendry led her out onto the dance floor, the two of them ready for their first dance and to enjoy themselves even further. They were happy to finally put their problems behind them and just enjoy the future together.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
